When My Heart Finds Christmas
by B R Cary
Summary: Sometimes being stranded helps you find the very thing you didn't even know you were looking for.


**When My Heart Finds Christmas**

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Oliver Queen grumbled as he walked down the hotel's corridor.

"I'm not blaming you, Oliver," Felicity Smoak replied. "It's not your fault the weather decided to change and is now too bad for the helicopter to fly us back home."

"I still can't believe there is only one room left," Oliver muttered under his breath.

"At least it's not the stables." When Oliver threw Felicity a look that said he had no idea what she was talking about, she added, "You know, the first Christmas when there was no room in the inn for Mary and Joseph. I know I am Jewish, but I thought it was a fitting joke seeing that it happens to be Christmas Eve."

"I hardly think you're a virgin." At the look of shock and hurt that crossed Felicity's face, Oliver knew he had beyond crossed the line. He quickly said, "I'm sorry, Felicity. That was uncalled for."

Felicity shrugged. "Well, it's not the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

When Felicity was silent the rest of the way down the hall, Oliver knew that he had hurt Felicity's feelings more than she was letting on. At their assigned room, he opened the door and followed her in. He was relieved to see that the room at least had two double beds. He put his briefcase on the one nearest to the door, then took Felicity's bag from her and placed it on the other one. "I'm going to grab a shower," he said, and then he heard his mother's voice inside his head scolding him for not being a gentleman. He looked back at Felicity, who was putting her jacket on the coat rack. " Unless you would you like to use it first?"

"No, you go ahead," Felicity said quietly.

As Oliver made his way to the bathroom, he mentally berated himself. Why had he said that to Felicity? She must think he thought that she was some sort of tramp. Nothing could be further from the truth. He knew Felicity was not the type to sleep around. And now he was probably the last person she wanted to be around right now. She also must think that she was the last person that he wanted to be with on Christmas Eve. That was also not true. In fact, that was one of the reasons he was upset. He had planned a whole evening for the two of them including a homemade dinner, prepared by him, and a bottle of her favorite red wine, which was sitting on his counter at home. He had wanted this night to be a way to thank her for all the help she constantly was to him. Then a potential investor called and wanted to meet, despite it being Christmas Eve. Since he was still trying to rebuild Queen Consolidated's reputation and marketability, he had agreed. Felicity had even agreed to come with him, not as his EA, but as his Technical Advisor since the meeting was with a company interested in investing in QC's Applied Sciences division. The meeting itself had gone well, but when they arrived back at the airport, the pilot had informed them that a pop-up storm made it impossible to fly home that evening. Thankfully, they had been able to find a room available at the local hotel. However he was now stuck with the right person, but in completely the wrong place under completely the wrong atmosphere.

Sighing deeply, Oliver quickly got undressed and into the shower. Why did he always take his bad moods and frustrations out on Felicity? She never did anything to deserve that type of

treatment from him. He claimed she was his partner and friend and, yet, he treated her like garbage sometimes. Why was that? He truly enjoyed Felicity's company, so it wasn't that he disliked her as a person. And she was always so supportive of him and had practically given up her entire life to assist him in his quest, so he could not fault her dedication. Why then did he do the things he did?

Frustrated that no answers were coming, Oliver got out of the shower and dried off. After getting redressed, he headed back in the main part of the room. He spotted Felicity on her cell phone and wondered who she was talking to. That was quickly answered when Felicity said, "Yes, Mom."

Oliver caught Felicity's eye. "The bathroom's free."

Felicity nodded, and then made her way to the bathroom, saying as she did, "Yes, Mom, that was Oliver. I explained that I was stuck out of town due to bad weather. There was only one hotel room left." Then as she closed the bathroom door, she said sharply, "No, Mom."

Oliver suppressed a grin, almost certain what Felicity's mother has asked. No, he and Felicity weren't a couple. He wondered at the sudden wave of sadness that washed over him at the thought. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Why was he feeling this way? He didn't feel that way about Felicity? Sure there were times he wanted to kiss her. Yes there were nights when he wished she was wrapped up his arms as he slept. And certainly there were occasions when he wondered what it would be like to make love to her, but Felicity was a very beautiful woman and he hadn't been with anyone since he and Laurel decided they were better off as friends. Surely those thoughts were normal.

Sighing again, Oliver crossed the room to hang up his suit jacket, trying unsuccessfully to get his mind away from his previous thoughts. As he walked by the bathroom, he heard Felicity say softly, "He doesn't want to be here, Mom. Actually, let me change that. I don't think he wants ME here." At the way Felicity's voice sounded, Oliver's heart dropped again. He had to do something to make it up to her, to show her that she was the only one he wanted to spend this night with. Looking around the barren room, he suddenly had an idea. Writing a quick note to Felicity, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Oliver made his way to the hotel's front entrance and as he exited, he quickly glanced up and down the street. Most of the stores were dark, but there was one with its lights on down the street a little ways. He hoped they would have what he needed. He hurried down the street, buttoning his coat against the freezing rain. He pushed open the store and saw that it was a small, drug store. Scanning the store, he did not see what he wanted. A quick walk around showed him that they indeed did not have what he had come to get. Disheartened, he was about to leave the store when he heard a soft voice ask, "May I help you?"

Turning, Oliver saw an older woman standing there. She was dressed to look like Mrs. Claus and had the kind face to match. "I was looking for some Christmas decorations, but I see you don't have any left."

"No, I'm sorry. But, if I must say, isn't Christmas Eve a little late to be decorating?" the woman asked, but there was no accusation in her voice.

"I was in town on business, but got stranded here due to the weather. My business partner is also here and I wanted to find some Christmas items to decorate her hotel room. She is actually Jewish, but Chanukah is over and she once admitted she loves how festive everything looks at Christmas," Oliver said, wondering why he was telling a stranger this since he normally was not so forthcoming with personal information.

"Oh, no," the woman exclaimed. "No one should be stuck in a hotel room during the holidays."

"Do you know of any other stores that might be open?" Oliver inquired.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just getting ready to close down myself."

Oliver sighed. Yet another plan ruined. "Thank you, anyway. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

The woman shook her head. "No bother at all, my boy." Then she paused. "Wait a moment. I just remembered that I have a small Christmas tree my family used to put out in the front entrance of our house. I haven't used it in years. You are more than welcome to it."

Shaking his head, Oliver said, "Thank you, but I couldn't take something that held any memories for you."

"Nonsense," the woman replied. "I'd be glad seeing it used to help brighten someone's holiday instead of just sitting around collecting dust. Wait here and I'll go get it."

"May I be of any help?"

"It's sweet of you to offer, but the box is right inside the storage room." The woman hurried off and came back about five minutes later with a box in her arms. "Here you are. The decorations are in the box, as well. I checked."

"I can't thank you enough," Oliver said as he took the box from her, and then pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing at all. Just count this as my bit of Christmas cheer."

Oliver was touched by the older woman's generosity, but he felt bad that she wouldn't accept payment for the gift. "Are you sure I can't offer you anything?"

The older woman just smiled. "Go and have a good holiday. That will be payment enough."

"Thank you," Oliver said again.

"You are most welcome. Now you better get going before your lady friend thinks you forgot about her," the woman said as she gave Oliver a gentle push toward the door.

"Merry Christmas," Oliver said as he walked out of the store.

"Merry Christmas," the woman responded. "And God bless."

Oliver walked back to the hotel and as he entered the lobby, he realized that he had not gotten the name of the store owner. Looking back down the street, he saw that the store's lights were now off. He would have to find out the woman's name in the morning. Right now, he had to get back upstairs to Felicity so she didn't think he had ditched her.

As Oliver opened the door to his and Felicity's hotel room, he spotted Felicity with her back to him. "I'm back."

"Where did you go?" Felicity asked quietly, still not turning around.

"I had an errand to run," Oliver said as he crossed over to where Felicity stood. "I, uh, got you something."

Felicity finally turned and looked up at Oliver. When he saw the faint traces of tears on his normally cheery partner's face, he vowed he would stop taking his frustrations out on her as he could not stand to see the look she currently had on her face. It broke his heart to know he was the one who had put it there.

"You didn't need to get me anything."

"Yes, I did," Oliver answered. "I needed some way to say I am sorry for being such an ass earlier. Of course, I haven't actually seen the contents of the box, so you might be mad at me again when you see it."

"I'm not mad, Oliver," Felicity said.

"You should be. And you have a right to be."

Felicity shrugged noncommittally and then, suddenly, she smiled, which made Oliver's heart start to beat faster. "Should I be concerned that you bought me a present sight unseen?"

"I hope not. Let's open it and find out."

Laughing softly, Felicity took the box from Oliver and walked over to the table that was in the corner of the room. Setting the box on top, she carefully opened the lid. She gasped as she peered inside. Oliver hurried over to stand beside her. Inside the box was a beautiful, miniature tree already strung with tiny lights. All around the tree were small, painted, wooden ornaments equally as beautiful. Oliver was stunned that the storekeeper had given this to him free of charge. He sent up a silent thank you and made a promise to himself that he would get the woman's name. "Oliver, where did you get this?"

Oliver debated on how much he should tell Felicity, and then he decided she deserved to know the truth. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being forced to spend the evening with me being my usual, brooding self. I know you are Jewish, but I remembered you once mentioning that you loved the decorations at Christmas, so I went out to find some. All the shops were closed but one. The woman who owned the store didn't have anything left, but when I told her the reason I wanted them, she gave me this tree."

"What a generous gift," Felicity said as she gingerly took the tree out of the box and set it on the table. "Come on, let's see what it looks like decorated."

For the next half hour, Oliver helped Felicity place the ornaments on the tree. He was glad that his present had worked and that Felicity was once again back to her usual, effervescent self. Looking at her, he wondered how he had missed how much her smile it up her face or how stunning she was when she laughed. He was also extremely aware that every time their hands brushed as they hung the ornaments, it was like a shock wave hit his body. Suddenly, as he stood there watching Felicity put the star on top of the tree, it all became clear. He finally realized why he treated Felicity the way he did. He was in love with her. He had always known he loved her as a friend, but he just now figured it out that he was head-over-heels, sappy love song in love with her. Why hadn't he realized it before? He treated her badly because he had been fighting the pull she had on him. But in the end it hadn't worked. He had fallen anyway.

Oliver was brought back into the moment by Felicity saying, "Well, what do we have here?"

"What is it?"

"This," Felicity said as she pulled something that looked like a sprig of mistletoe out of the box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Oliver inquired.

Felicity laughed. "I believe it is." She set it down on the table. "Don't worry. Since I am Jewish, I don't think Christmas traditions apply to me. Anyway, let's see if the tree lights up."

As Felicity bent over to plug in the tree, Oliver looked at the abandoned mistletoe. He knew what he wanted to do, but could he find the courage? Suddenly he wanted only one thing for Christmas. He picked up the mistletoe just as Felicity stood back up, barely noticing that the tree was now twinkling with tiny, white lights.

"It's beautiful," Felicity said, turning to hug Oliver. "Thank you so much for going out and getting it."

Oliver nodded, but all he could think of was how good Felicity had felt pressed up against him. He knew he had gotten the perfect moment. Leaning down a little, he lightly kissed Felicity. As he pulled back, he noticed the look of surprise on her face. He showed her the mistletoe. "I decided that the tradition does apply to you, Jewish or not."

Felicity gave a slight smile, but as she turned back toward the tree, Oliver saw that she had not gotten the full meaning of his comment. He threw the mistletoe back on the table and pulled Felicity back into his arms.

"Oliver?" Felicity questioned softly.

In answer, Oliver leaned in again and recaptured Felicity's lips with his own. The kiss started out as chaste as the one they had just shared, but grew in passion. Things progressed quickly from there and a long while later, he lay spent in Felicity's arms. He knew he should feel nervous about what this would effect their normal 'nighttime activities' or at least be a bit concerned that he wasn't good for her, but all he felt was utter contentment. Somehow, he knew this was right. He ran his hand through Felicity's hair and admitted quietly, "I have been wanting to do that for so long."

Felicity raised her head from Oliver's chest. "Are you serious?"

Nodding, Oliver answered, "I guess I just wasn't ready, but I am now." Then he remembered what had happened earlier. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings before or made you feel that I didn't want to be here. Where it is true that I didn't want to be stuck here because I had plans for this evening, please don't think I didn't want to be with you."

"Where did plan on being?"

"Back at my apartment in front of the fireplace. That's part of the reason I was I such a jackass earlier. I was going to ask you over tonight after we got back home, but this weather ruined all my plans," Oliver admitted.

"So what, you were planning on seducing me in front of said fireplace?" Felicity teased, but Oliver could hear the note of disbelief in her voice.

"I just wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you as a way to thank you for how invaluable you have been to me both at QC and in my mission." Oliver paused for a moment. "Then again, I do happen to have a bottle of your favorite red wine currently sitting on my counter at home, so maybe deep down I did."

Felicity laughed softly. "You saying that is the best present I have gotten in a long, long time and you know how much I love my red wine, so for you to rank above that . . ."

Oliver chuckled softly and then lay there for a moment just looking at the woman lying beside him. How could he have denied his feelings for so long? Now that he had admitted it to himself, it seemed so obvious. He knew Felicity deserved to know, so he said softly, "I love you."

A look of surprise crossed Felicity's face."I love you, too, but I never thought I would ever hear you say those words and have them be directed at me."

Oliver leaned over and kissed Felicity. "Well, now you will hear them from me every chance I get."

Hugging Oliver, Felicity said, "I think Christmas is my new favorite holiday."

Vowing to make every Christmas just as wonderful for the woman lying in his arms, Oliver said, "Merry Christmas, Felicity."

"Merry Christmas, Oliver."

_**Author's Note**: _ This is another story that I originally wrote this story for The X-Files, then changed up to a Law and Order: Criminal Intent story. I changed it up a bit to now fit into the world of Arrow. I am suffering through a REALLY long and horrible bout of writer's block, so I am changing up some of my previously written stories as a way to exercise some of my creative muscles.

I originally intended the story to take place in Season 3, but then when tweaking it, it somehow fell more into Season 2 since in this story Oliver has never utter the words "I love you" to Felicity or even began to examine his feelings for her. I also originally had Oliver and Sara having dated, but the Christmas timeline didn't work out with their relationship on the show. So, basically, this is another sort of AU story.


End file.
